


Here Fishy Fishy

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac takes Vic out for sushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Fishy Fishy

Vic stared at the display case in disbelief. The objects behind the glass were expensive enough that Vic was sure that some of them cost more than a day’s wage for him, at least when he had been a cop.

Mac elbowed Vic in the ribs and sighed. “Stop staring. You’re embarrassing me.”

Vic waved at the foreign objects behind the display case again. “It’s crazy.”

Mac glared at him. “It’s not.”

Vic didn’t like this place. It made him feel uncomfortable being in this place that all but stunk of money. “It’s a waste of money.”

“It my money to waste and it’s not a waste.” Mac wavered over the man behind the counter and pointed to a pair of chop sticks. “It’s my own set. They keep them here for special clients.”

The man behind the counter opened the display case and took down the chop sticks without asking which ones were Mac’s. The pair was sleek and black with a delicate red inlay. Mac started to follow the man into the dimly lit restaurant. They sat down at a secluded table and the man bowed, leaving them alone.

There was no menu on the table that Vic could see. “I’m more than happy eating the sushi I get at the mall.”

“You have no taste,” Mac told him. “This place has the best sushi in Vancouver.”

“I want a BC and Philadelphia roll,” Vic insisted. He looked down at his own chop sticks. He was used to the cheap wood ones you had rub together to get off the splinters.

“You’re a philistine.” Mac looked at him like he grown a second head. “Don’t even bother to order. I’ll order for you.”

A waiter came up and filled up the small tea cups with fragrant tea. Mac started to chatter away to the waiter in Japanese. The waiter smiled over at Vic after Mac said something and left. Whatever Mac had told the waiter made Vic feel uneasy.

“Like I said, this place has the best sushi in Vancouver. Of course the best stuff in the world is in Hong Kong,” Mac said and picked up his tea cup, blowing on it to cool it off.

“Japan’ll have the best sushi,” Vic insisted. “You’re from Hong Kong. They probably do a mean dim sum.”

Mac glared at him. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I enjoy the stuff I get at the all you can eat buffet just fine. I don’t know how you can afford this…” Vic read Mac’s look easily enough. It was the same look Mac had when he figured out how to charge his latest expensive toys to the agency. “Mac, if the director finds out you’re taking her for a ride…”

“Relax, Vic. I’m paying for this.”

That was enough of an insult for Vic. He shoved his chair back and stood up. “If you’re just going to call me stupid and cheap, then why am I even here?”

There a slight blush on Mac’s cheek that Vic had only ever seen the other man get around Li Ann. There was something vulnerable to his expression and all the bravado had melted away. “Vic, wait…”

Everything seemed to click together now. The way Mac didn’t seem to be sulking over Li Ann the way he used to. The way Mac seemed to be picking fights with him over the stupidest things. And especially the way Vic was looking at him now. It was the way Mac used to look at Li Ann.

Vic stammered out. “Is this a date?”

Mac looked around, even though they had their own private area. “Sit down.”

Vic put his hands on his hips. “Is this a date?”

Mac was looking down at the table at his chop sticks. “Sit down.”

Vic repeated back slowly like he was talking to a slow child. “Is. This. A. Date.”

Mac ran his hand threw his hair. He still wasn’t looking up at Mac. “Just fuck off, okay. It was a mistake bringing you here.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Mac flinched as if he had been hit and his shoulders slumped. Vic felt like an ass for about a moment. He had thought about drawing out Mac’s misery to teach him a lesson and for being a pompous ass, but not after seeing how dejected his partner was. He should have remembered that when Mac was unsure of himself, he acted like an asshole.

“We’re getting outta here,” Vic told him.

Mac was running one finger down a chop stick. “Just leave.”

“I said we.” Vic emphasised the last word. When Mac looked up distinctly confused, Vic smirked. He settled his hand on Mac’s shoulder. “We’re going slumming, Mac.”

“Are you fuckin’ with me…”

Vic leaned in close to Mac and whispered in his ear. “Not yet. First I’m gonna take you for a burger… my treat.”

END.


End file.
